


Welcome To The Family, Eight

by 6underground_ghostfam



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Eight the Cat, Gen, One acts like an asshole but he's got a heart, family fluff in my 6 Underground?, more likely than you think, sorry if it's ooc!! I did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6underground_ghostfam/pseuds/6underground_ghostfam
Summary: When One comes back to their base of operations, he didn’t expect Four and Three to come home with a new teammate. He especially didn’t expect that new teammate to be a kitten.This is how the Ghosts got their number Eight against One’s wishes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Welcome To The Family, Eight

One knew that, if the plane was quiet, that something was definitely wrong. It was suspicious. One didn’t trust it one bit. With all of their personalities, there was always some sort of ruckus happening inside, especially when Three and Four worked off of each other quite well. 

So, to stand outside of his own plane with a bag full of supplies that they needed, and to hear very little noise coming from within the plane… Well, One was cautious. As quietly as he could, he unlocked the door and peeked inside before he even entered. It didn’t seem like the plane was in ruins, everything looked pretty safe. He stepped inside and made his way further inside. He could hear a hushed conversation from the kitchen, so he made his way there to meet with his team and to drop off items that needed to go into the refrigerator. 

When he arrived, One saw that both Four and Three were sitting at the kitchen table. They both had picked up food and were currently eating it together, which was fine, that was normal- Wait.

One squinted at Four when he saw that something seemed... Off. He held one arm close to his chest, and for a moment, One thought that the kid might've gotten himself injured. He was about to ask if Four was okay when he saw the head of a kitten popped up and yawned in his arms. He was carrying a kitten.

A  _ kitten _ .

A whole  _ kitten _ .

Why did he have a kitten? What the hell did he miss out on?

“What is that?” One demanded, his gaze focused entirely on the kitten.

Both Three and Four looked over to him. The kitten even let out a meow as if it was trying to greet him.

“A smoothie,” Three responded and held up his drink, shaking it slightly. “Want some, One? I could make a shake for you, I picked up strawberries earlier-”

“I meant,” One’s voice was strained as he pointed at the kitten. “The  _ furball  _ in Four’s arms. What is  _ that _ ?”

Three’s eyes narrowed slightly as he turned from One to the kitten, and then back to One.

“Have you….  _ Seen  _ a cat before?”

“Of course, you dumbass-  _ WHY  _ is there a CAT  _ HERE _ ?” The billionaire demanded. 

“Well, you see…” Four looked down to the kitten in his arms, who seemed to be purring as his fingers ran through her soft fur. “Three and I were in the city earlier, picking up supplies that we needed just like how you and the others were doing in different areas when suddenly, I heard what sounded like a cat! So, naturally, I take a look around for it because I like cats, and I see this little baby huddled under a bush, and she looked afraid, so…”

“We brought her home,” Three flashed One a bright smile. “Surpriiiiiise.”

“Well, you can take her back where you found her. We are not keeping a cat.” He rolled his eyes.

“Come on, One! You’re no fun- How come?” Four asked, cuddling the kitten close to his chest. “Are you allergic or something?”

“No.”

“Then, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Three shrugged.

“It still is a problem though- It’s my plane, I don’t like cats, and I don’t want cat fur getting everywhere-”

“Actually,” Four interjected. “This little baby, after a quick Google search, is a Siberian kitten! So that means that they don’t really shed much, we just gotta keep up with the brushing, they’re apart of the hypoallergenic group of cats.”

“Okay, maybe the cat won’t really shed, but cats still climb on things and they piss and shit everywhere-”

“We’ll get a litter box. The kitten’s still tiny, it shouldn’t be hard to train it to use the bathroom in it, and we can train her not to climb on things too. My Abuela had cats, I’ve seen her train them all the time when I was younger. It should be in my blood to be able to train and raise a cat.” Three said.

One ran a hand down his face, shut his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He could hear the kitten let out a ‘mew!’ and he heard the two men by it let out sounds of excitement. For a long moment, One just contemplated why, just why his team was like this. Of course, it just had to be Three and Four to find and want to adopt a cat into their team.

One was  _ exhausted _ .

He could hear one of them stand from their seat and step towards him. He didn’t need to take his hands away from his face to know that Four was walking towards him with the kitten. Taking his hand away from his face, he stared at the kitten. Now that he had a closer look at it, he could see that the cat had white fur with dashes of gray throughout her coat and with a few markings on her face. Her paws even looked like she had little gray socks on. Her eyes were green, quite a nice shade, darker around the edges of the iris with a lighter shade towards the pupils.

“Aw, look, One! She wants to say hi,” Four repositioned the kitten in his arms and held up her right paw and waved it in the air. “‘Hi, One!’” Four spoke in a softer yet higher-pitched voice as if the kitten was speaking through him. One took note that Four should never be allowed to go undercover if the role needed an accent. “‘I’m just a little kitten in need of a home! I like it here, can I stay? Pretty please?’”

“No,” One repeated, this time, looking directly at the kitten. She let out a happy meow and extended a paw to try and touch him.

Four, on the other hand, gasped and pulled her away.

“How could you be so cruel to just a kitten? You have no heart.”

“Thank you- Just- Come on, really? Really? Think of Wally the dog- We’re not a zoo! We don’t need another animal here, we already have Three!”

“How  _ dare  _ you.” Three glared at the man and took a long sip of his smoothie. He didn’t argue against One’s comment.

“My answer is still a no, Four,” He sighed.

“Look at her,” Four held the cat up closer to One’s face, causing the older man to back up slightly to avoid getting a face full of fur. “She’s adorable and soft. Look- Real ghosts are white, and she’s got white fur- She’s a perfect little kitty ghost.”

“No, no, hell no, we are not keeping a cat.” 

“You know how you said that we can’t leave any footprints behind? We gotta leave our old lives behind? Well, she’s a stray, so there weren’t any footprints to leave behind! No records, nothing. So, she looks like a ghost and pretty much is one, just like how we are,” Four added. He suddenly pointed to Three. “I like the cat, and so does Three.” 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Three said with a nod of his head.

“See? He thinks it’s a great idea!”

“Of course Three thinks that it’s a great idea!” One crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “He’s  _ Three _ ! You two are the worst when you’re together, you know that? You two just instigate each other in horrible ideas.”

At that moment, Five stepped into the room carrying a small white bag. Her gaze traveled from Four’s puppy eyes to the content cat in his arms to One’s exasperated expression. Three simply offered her a wave. The woman frowned slightly as she returned it. 

“What did I miss here?” She asked.

“Oh thank god- Five, Four brought home a cat. Please, tell him that this is a horrible idea and that we should get rid of it,” One said.

“Why would I do that?” She held up her bag and reached into it with her other hand. She pulled out a pink collar and a gold tag with a little bell attached. “I went and got the collar and tag for her.”

One’s shoulders sunk with a sigh. His hope seemed to be crushed to pieces, just like the  _ Apollo and Daphne  _ that Six had crashed into and shattered. That felt like a good representation of his emotions. Crushed. Ruined beyond repair.

Five simply let out a laugh and stepped forward to Four, where she gently pet the kitten. Her smile seemed to widen as the cat nuzzled her head further into her hand, deepening the physical contact. Five had to pull her hand away to put the collar around the kitten’s neck. She was surprised that the cat didn’t seem to mind and even began to purr.

“She likes it,” Three cooed. He couldn’t help but reach out and pet the cat as well.

“Great, that’s great,” One sighed. “Perfect. I still don’t think we should keep it-”

“ _ Her _ ,” The three chorused. 

Before One could let out another deep, tired sigh, he heard the front entrance swing open. They all looked over to see that Seven had just entered. In his hands, he carried a large box.

“ _ Her _ .” He directed to One before he looked at Four. “I got the cat tree. It’s one that we gotta build, but we have more than enough tools to do that. I got her bed in the truck, same with bowls, a bag of cat food, everything else that Five didn’t want to help me bring in.”

“Sorry, Seven,” She offered him an apologetic smile. “I was a bit too excited to give her the collar. Look at how sweet she looks.”

Seven let out a chuckle as the kitten meowed. The feeling of betrayal seemed to grow inside of One.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind. I could still use some help with the bags, though,”

“I’ll help you with that,” Three stood and headed to the door. Seven carried the box towards where their bedrooms were at, leaving One to stare as the other man passed by him.

He couldn’t believe that they were stabbing him in the back like this. They couldn’t afford to keep a cat- Well, they could afford one, but with the kind of work they do, a cat would be distracting. They had to keep their focus on defeating the shittiest people out there. No, he was entirely against this.

Three and Seven continued to bring in supplies. Cat toys, litter, a litter box, not one, but two cat beds, and a range of other items. They could’ve bought out the entire cat section of a Petsmart if they really wanted to. One felt slightly surprised that they didn’t.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” He groaned, looking helplessly between his teammates. “Guys, listen, we just… Guys…”

One’s voice slowly died down at their expressions. He could tell that they weren’t going to listen. It was pointless. Before he could speak up, Two entered the room carrying a smoothie of her own, raising an eyebrow at the madness she had walked upon. 

“Two?” One asked weakly, staring at his last hope.

“One.” She smirked and stepped towards Four. She reached out and pet the cat, not needing to say anything else. She crushed the little hope he had.

With five against one, there wasn’t anything he could do to argue against them. He threw his hands into the air and turned away from the others.

“Fine, we can keep the damn cat!” He huffed, ignoring the sound of their laughter and the purring of the kitten. “BUT! She isn’t allowed in my room at all, got it? Not my room, and sure as hell not my tech lab. If I find her in either of those places, that’s it, we’re done!”

He stormed towards the hallway, intending on heading towards his own bedroom. Glancing back to the others, he could see Four smiling happily at the kitten as Five scratched the kitten behind the ear, causing her to purr even louder. One buried away the warmth he felt at the sight and headed back down the hallway.

* * *

With Eight around the plane, life became lighter and far more joyful. She’d want to curl up in anyone’s lap and always greeted everyone with a loud meow, often brushing against their legs. The kitten was extremely affectionate and loved to be carried. With the number of toys that Eight had, the Ghosts often saw her wrestling with them and attacking the smaller toys with vigor. Even Wally was enjoying having a new friend around. The kitten could be found sleeping on top of the dog. Overall, everyone was enjoying Eight’s company.

Everyone, except for One.

Every time the kitten came close to the man, he would step away from her, doing his best to avoid touching her at all costs. At her meows, he became deaf to them. The only time anyone ever saw him physically interact with the cat was when Eight was climbing up his pant leg, and he grabbed onto her just to simply plop her onto Camille’s lap.

“You like cats,” He had mumbled. “You deal with her.”

The other Ghosts were sure that he would come around, that he would need some time, but even with Eight’s persistence to get the man to acknowledge or pet her, One didn’t give in. It seemed pointless. It seemed that he would hate the cat until the day that she kicked the bucket.

After three weeks of having the cat, Billy was glad to be proven wrong.

He found himself climbing out of bed at three in the morning with hunger pangs. It wouldn’t hurt to grab something to eat, especially if he was quiet about it. So, he slipped on some slippers, grabbed a hoodie, and headed to the kitchen.

Billy made sure to be quiet as he made himself a bowl of cereal when the sound of… Music? That was certainly odd. It sounded peaceful, like an acoustic cover of some song Billy couldn’t recognize. He frowned as he set the gallon of milk on the counter and turned to the source of the sound. It was coming from down the hallway that extended from here towards where the ‘lounge’ was at. It was more like a family room to relax in, but One never let them call it that. 

Billy slowly crept down the hallway, where he could see low lighting through the crack that the door allowed to seep through. He pressed himself against the wall near the doorframe and peeked in.

He was surprised to see One sitting on the couch, dressed in flannel pajama pants with a comfortable long sleeve on. His hair seemed to be messy from sleep, but he looked refreshed enough that Four could tell that he wasn’t awake because of a nightmare. In his right hand was a book that he was reading through. Wally was curled up beside him with his head resting in One’s lap, snoozing peacefully as his owner’s free hand was rubbing his neck soothingly.

The young man beamed with a smile. Resting behind One’s neck and resting their head comfortably on his shoulder, was Eight. 

Now that Billy was so close, he could hear the kitten purring as she nuzzled her face against One’s cheek. The older man didn’t seem to mind. He simply read his book, humming along to the music. The three of them seemed to be comfortable with each other as if this was a common nighttime occurrence. It made sense if it was; Billy always assumed that Eight slept in Amelia's room when she didn’t sleep in his, but he never bothered to check if that was where she actually snuck off to. For her to be with One at night seemed right. He probably left Wally and Eight before anyone ever woke up, so they were never seen together. Sneaky.

Taking a longer look at the trio, Billy tilted his head slightly, still stumped yet amazed by the sight before him. A part of him wanted to take a picture of this moment so he could show the others, or even show it to One when he tried to throw a fit about the cat, but he decided against it. After all, it was a quiet, peaceful moment for the older man. It was rare to ever see One look so relaxed.

With another smile sent their way, Billy went to back away from the door when he saw One move slightly. Billy panicked, thinking that One might’ve seen him, but he relaxed when he saw that the man’s gaze was still on his book. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss against the kitten’s head, prompting her to purr even louder. One kept his face against her fur and shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the peace of the night and the sensation of her purring.

At that moment, Billy knew that One loved all animals, and that included cats. No matter what he had said at the beginning, it had to be some sort of lie to show that he was tough, something like that. Or perhaps she had changed his mind throughout the weeks Eight had been around, but it seemed like from the start, she was fixated on getting close to the man. Maybe he had taken the chance to play with her later that night, and their bond formed then? Maybe One was just waiting for his own chance to interact with the kitten on his own terms.

Billy wasn’t too sure, but what he was sure of was that One loved Eight and that Eight loved One. That was more than enough to satisfy the younger man.

Stepping away from the door, he decided to let the three of them continue to have their moment in private. He headed back to his abandoned bowl of cereal with a hop to his step. He finished it up quickly and went back to his room, where he got back under his covers and let his eyes slip shut.

_ ‘Welcome to the family, Eight,’ _ Billy thought to himself, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the story!! I've never really written fanfics before for fandoms, but I really loved 6 Underground and the way that the ghosts interacted with each other! I wanted more family-like fics out there, so I made this up! I hope you all like it, I want to write more!!
> 
> Kudos and critiques are appreciated! I might even be opening up requests in the next few days on my tumblr, 6underground-ghostfam if you wanna drop by and chat or just follow for some 6U content!


End file.
